Life With Boys: Sam and Chloe Love Story
by SeaBasinKyogre2567
Summary: Main pairing of the story is Sam/Chloe.


**A/N Hey, guys. So, you might remember the TV series Life With Boys that's currently doing a re-run on YTV. In this story, Tess' brother Sam finally has the courage to ask Chloe out on a date, but there is one problem. Sam realizes that he likes Chloe more than a friend and was scared that she might like him as a friend. But, anyway, let's get to the story.**

It was a normal day in Westfield High School. As always, there was a lot of students chattering and having a conversation in the hallway. 17-year-old teenager Sam Foster, who no longer has a crush on Allie and was completely over her. He was crushing on Chloe, who was friends with Sam's sister Tess and Allie. He sees her at her locker, getting her textbooks for her classes. He walks up to her and stands by her locker. "Hey, Chloe," said Sam. "Hey, Sam," Chloe responded. "How are you?" he asked politely. "I'm doing good. You?" she said. "I'm doing good, too," he said. "That's good," she said as she smiled and tucks a strand of her hair behind her ear. 'Gosh, I wanted to ask her out, but I'm so nervous,' Sam thought to himself. "Want me to walk you to class?" asked Sam. "No, I'm okay," answered Chloe. "Really, I don't want you to get lost," he said. Chloe smiled at him and Sam smiles back at her. They walked together to their class and their was silence. Although Chloe wanted to take Sam's hand and lace her fingers around his, but she refrained herself from doing so. They enter their science class and they were partners. After an hour, the school bell rings and the class was dismissed. "Oh, I forgot to remind you, students, you and your assigned partner will have to work and research on the ingredients on the next experiment we'll be doing in class," said the teacher. "Hey, Chloe, you want to come over my house and do the research together?" asked Sam. "I'm not really sure if I want to, Sam," answered Chloe. "It'll just be the two of us alone at my house. If not, we can work somewhere else quietly and peacefully," said Sam. "Sounds good," she said. "Great, we can go to my house after school," he said.

After school...

Sam was gathering his textbooks and his school bag from his locker and he sees Chloe getting her school bag and putting her textbooks in her bag. Sam closes his locker and walks over to Chloe. "Hey, ready to go?" he asked. "Yeah," she answered. They walked together as normal friends like they always do until they reach the Foster's residence. Sam unlocks the front door and he and Chloe walk into the living room and put down their school bags. "I'll go up to my room and get my laptop," said Sam. "Okay," said Chloe. Sam goes up to his and Spencer's bedroom and gets his laptop. "I'm back," he said. "Let's do the research online," she said. He opens the laptop and powers it up. They started doing the research online and wrote down the ingredients and how much measurements were needed. Chloe puts down her pencil and her notebook and takes Sam's hand and laced her fingers around his. Sam puts down his laptop and he pulls Chloe closer to him. He leans down, wraps his arms around Chloe's waist and kissed her. Chloe wraps her arms around Sam's neck and kisses him back. They kissed around a few minutes until they looked at each other's eyes. Sam lays down on the couch with his head resting on the couch's pillow and he wraps his arms around Chloe and Chloe lays down besides Sam and wraps her arms around him and rested her head onto his chest and they stayed into their position in a few seconds. "Hey, Chloe?" said Sam. "Yeah?" asked Chloe. "I have to tell you something," he said. "What is it?" she asked. "I, uh, I really like you more than as a friend, I know we just kissed, but, like, I want to be with you forever," he answered. Chloe froze when she heard those words. 'Does Sam Foster really likes me more than as a friend? The kiss we had before gave me butterflies and he wants to be with me forever? Truth is, I really like him, too, more than as a friend. What if he doesn't accept me?' she thought. 'Oh, God, those words I said before, I should've thought of something else to say. What if she doesn't like more than as a friend? What if we stayed friends for the rest of our lives? I, Sam Foster, is worse at saying things,' Sam thought to himself. "Chloe, those words I said before, I take it back," he said. She puts her index fingers between his lips to shush him. "Sam, the real truth is, I really like you since that kiss before. I really do want to be with you forever, too," said Chloe. "What does that mean?" asked Sam. She smiles and kisses him one more time. "Does that answer your question and your prayers?" she said. "You know what? It does answer my question and prayers," he said. Chloe rests her head onto Sam's chest one more time. "I love you, Chloe Harper," said Sam. "I love you, too, Sam Foster," said Chloe. They kissed again one more time.

Eleven years later...

Sam and Chloe were still dating and Sam plans to surprise Chloe by proposing to her at the fancy restaurant that he's taking her to. Chloe returns from work to their new apartment that they moved to after high school. "Hey, beautiful," said Sam as he kisses his girlfriend. "Hey, Sam," said Chloe as she kisses her boyfriend. "Listen, there's this fancy restaurant and I'm taking you there," he said. "Really?" she asked. "Yeah," he answered. Later at night, Sam puts on his dressed clothes and Chloe puts on a nice dress and they leave their apartment and head to the restaurant. After two and a half hours of eating, Sam decided it was time to propose to his beautiful girlfriend he dated for eleven years. "Hey, Chloe, can you close your eyes for me?" asked Sam. "Okay..." answered Chloe, not knowing what her boyfriend was planning to do. He brings out a small box out of his pocket and opens it, showing an engagement ring. Sam gets out of his seat and bends down on his right knee. "Okay, you can open your eyes now, Chloe," he said. She opens her eyes and sees what her boyfriend really was doing. He was proposing to her. In front of the customers and the working staff. When she sees the ring in the box, she covers her mouth and her tears of joy was pouring. "Chloe Harper, I know we have been dating for eleven years, and this is the time to surprise you. Will you marry me?" asked Sam, hopeful that his beautiful angel would say yes to him. "Yes, of course, Sam Foster, I will marry you!" said Chloe in her tears of joy. Sam takes out the ring out of the box and slides the engagement ring on Chloe's finger and they kissed. The customers and the staff, who were watching, clapped and cheered for them.

One year later...

The wedding for Sam and Chloe was now starting, everybody who went to their high school had been invited to join. Their friends congratulates both of them for being married. Gabe, who learns that his younger brother was getting married, couldn't be anymore happier that his brother had found a girl whom he really loves. Kaylee, who was a cheerleader and bullied Tess during the early years in high school, was no longer wearing braces and had changed. She stopped bullying Tess and accepted her for being on all boys wrestling team. She walks up to him. "Hey, Sam," she said. "Hey, Kaylee," he said. "Listen, I'm really happy that you and Chloe are getting married," said Kaylee. "Thanks, I guess," said Sam. "Be sure to make her happy like you always do," she reminded him. "I will," he said. At the altar, Sam, who was wearing a suit, was joined by his brothers and his father, and waiting for his soon to be wife. The pianist plays the wedding song on the piano, and there she was. Chloe was walking down the aisle with her brunette hair curled and Sam smiled. "She looks really beautiful, Sam," said Jack. "She really is," said Sam. "I'm now joined by Sam Foster and Chloe Harper, and you two can exchange your vows," said the church's pastor. "Chloe Harper, the day I talked to you was when the Samstone became popular and you were my first fan ever, I really liked you because you were shy at first and you were beautiful, I vow to be true, always," said Sam as he slides the wedding ring on Chloe's finger. "Samuel Joseph Foster, I vow to be always be yours, since we started talking, I was shy and I always pictured your smile," said Chloe. "Well, Mr. Foster, you may kiss your bride," said the pastor. Sam and Chloe kissed and everybody was on their feet, clapping and cheering. "I love you, Chloe," said Sam. "I love you, too, Sam," said Chloe.

Three months later...

After Sam and Chloe got married, they continued to live together in their apartment. Chloe was in the bathroom, taking a pregnancy test, and it showed positive. "Oh, my gosh, Sam! Sam!" she called out to her husband. "What is it? Is everything okay?" asked Sam. "Everything is better than okay. I'm pregnant," she said. Sam, realizing that he was going to be a father of the unborn baby, kisses his wife and touches his wife's soon to be pregnant body. "Should we tell everybody about this?" he asked. "No, we should tell them at the right time," she answered as she continues to clutch the pregnancy test. "Okay, we can tell them when we have the right time to do so," said Sam. They shared another kiss one more time.

Two weeks later...

Sam was in the kitchen, making breakfast, until his wife wakes up from her sleep. "Morning, beautiful," he said. "Morning, Sam," said Chloe. They did their morning kiss. "Chloe, do you want us to tell everybody that you're pregnant?" he asked. "Yeah, we should. We can't keep hiding this from them," she answered. "All right, I'll call Tess and let her and everybody else know," said Sam. Sam calls his sister and she answers. "What's up, Sam?" asked Tess tiredly on the other side of the phone. "Listen, Tess, Chloe's pregnant and I'm the father of the baby," he answered. Tess then wakes up really quick, hearing what her brother just said. "Really, when did that happen?" she asked. "About two weeks ago when she took the pregnancy test," answered Sam. "Oh, my gosh, Sam! That's great! I'm so happy for you and Chloe!" said Tess excitedly. "Yeah, could you let everybody else know?" he asked. "Yeah, sure, of course," answered Tess.

Two months later...

Sam was on his way to pick up Chloe from work, when she gets in the car and Sam was driving, Chloe suddenly felt the pain in her stomach. "Chloe, Chloe, what's wrong? What's going on?" he asked. She then grabs his right hand and said, "Sam. My water broke. The baby's coming!" and Sam realizes that his wife was going into labor. He then starts driving to the hospital and in a matter of time, they arrive at the hospital and Sam carries his pregnant wife and shouted, "I need a doctor! My wife is going into labor!" and a group of doctors came with a gurney and Sam sets Chloe down on the gurney and stays by her side. "Chloe, I''ll be here with you the whole time, the doctors are gonna get you prepared for the labor, okay?" he said. He watches as the doctors take his pregnant wife into a room. Sam calls Tess and tells her and everybody else that Chloe was going into labor. When they heard the news, they rushed down to the hospital and see Sam standing outside the room. "How is she?" asked Tess. "The doctors are still working on it. I don't know how long," answered Sam. Then, a door opened and a doctor came out of the room. "Doctor, how's my wife doing?" he asked. "It's a baby girl, you should go in there to be with her," said the doctor. "Go. Go in there and be with your wife that you love the most, Sam," said Gabe as he encourages his younger brother. Sam smiles and goes in the room to be Chloe. "Hey, Chloe," he said quietly. "Hey, Sam," she said as she holds the baby in her arms. "Oh, my gosh, she's so beautiful, just like you, Chloe," said Sam. Tess and everybody else came in quietly and looked at the baby. "Sam, what should we name her?" asked Chloe. "Charlotte Harper-Foster," he said happily. Sam, Tess, Gabe, and everybody else had their turn to hold the baby. When the baby was passed back on to Chloe, Sam kisses his wife and his newborn baby daughter Charlotte.

**Well, that concludes the love story between Sam and Chloe. I hope you all enjoyed that particular love story. Be sure to drop those reviews. Peace out.**


End file.
